The present invention relates to a strap releasing control mechanism. Specifically, the present invention relates to a control mechanism used by a pet leash for controlling extension and retraction of a strap thereof.
In modern society, many families keep pets such as cats and dogs. Pet owners often walk their pets outdoors where pet leashes will be required. Therefore, pet leashes are used extensively.
A pet leash now available in the market usually comprises a shell, a strap winder and a strap releasing control mechanism. The strap is released through a strap opening provided on the shell. In actual use, the length of strap to be released has to be adjusted from time to time by operating the strap releasing control mechanism. Therefore, user's experience of the pet leash will be directly affected by whether the strap releasing control mechanism is convenient to use.
There are two types of strap releasing control mechanism for a pet leash. The first type only comprises two operating conditions, namely an unlock condition and a lock condition. This first type of strap releasing control mechanism has a relatively simple structure and usually uses a slide key or a press key for locking and unlocking the strap. This type of strap releasing control mechanism has poor flexibility of control. In actual use, multiple adjustments of the strap have to be made when only two operating conditions are available for adjustment because the pet is always moving and so its positions with respect to the owner holding the pet leash change from time to time. Repeated operation of a slide key is difficult and effort draining, and such repeated operation also affects the service life of the slide key. The second type of strap releasing control mechanism comprises three operating conditions, namely an unlock condition, a lock condition and a halt condition. The second type has a more complicated structure than the first type, and it is usually controlled by a combined use of sliding and pressing control. In actual use, a halt condition can be effected during extension or retraction of the strap based on practical needs. This second type of strap releasing control mechanism has good flexibility of control but it is still poor in its working stability and its overall smoothness during its operation. Hence, this second type of strap releasing control mechanism cannot satisfactorily meet consumer's needs. In particular, this second type of strap releasing control mechanism has a relatively more complicated structure and has relatively more components, furthermore, it is not convenient to use because another sliding key or press key has to be used to achieve locking after halt in this type of strap releasing control mechanism realizing halt, lock and unlock conditions.
In view of the above, the market requires a strap releasing control mechanism of a pet leash which is convenient and smooth to operate and which has a simple structure realizing all the three operating conditions.